The Long Fall
this is the story that the original creators of this wiki were a part of. in reality this should have been a 10+ year campaign that we took our time to develop every aspect of our characters, but we didn't have that much time player characters main cast *Zilchran Forads *Wizward(act1-?, war act) *Aerie(retired) *slothman(deceased) *Mienran(act1-2, + guest ) *Argo() *Ciarra *Nilloc(deceased) *Seeker *Rabbit McGrabiit *Iolanthe *Amon *Dul *Cyrus Flux *Borghildr guest appearances by PC input: *Vexin * campaign Act 1 Sin founds the Northbound Legends Burn down their first town Go to Madreach, pick up Seeker Killed the corrupt mayor of Madreach in his power grab A fight with Chad'ranthur, while shrunk down; they also pick up Argo here. Act 2 They back Elijah at Sin's behest for emperor of Arindain They journey across the great desert in order to find the old capital, Agranem They are teleported to the Cul-de-Sac, where they find the titans who live there, as well as picking up McRabbit. At the Cul-de-Sac, they fight Vazgoth The titans give them the location of Agranem. They find Agranem; from there, they go through a portal to the island where Zilchran was born They port to the library from that island; Iolanthe joins them after they leave. They fight Giovanni in what would become Lust Vegas The NBLs found Northshire They fight Echyon and defeat him - he re-summons their former enemies to fight them again. The fight is ended by Operation: Catfish. Wizward ascends to godhood and leaves the party Act 3 Argo and Wizward leave the party; Ciara, under the name of Tzara Rey, and Jaden Lord, under the name of Aman, join it There is a dragon invasion of Arindain; they join with Salazar, a dragon god of fear We host a festival, at which we first meet Haythen James Bloodstone We are teleported to a great battle, where an illusionist dragon reawakens a colossus Seeker ports Skyra into a colossus and uses Jacob's ladder; Cylo joins the fight against the colossus to give the NBLs time to flee We are chased by Rhynegel to Honor Mount; McRabbit picks up Hammock on the way We kill Rhynegel, flee a balrog, journey to the center of Arindain We journey into the Underdark, and are chased by a tireless wraith, and kill Love We find Madrekaath, living in the Oblivion Unit; he teleports us and himself (in the form of Madrik) into former Greenskin territory We meet up with our army Boaty boat - brief encounter with Rain We fight Salazar and win Act 4 There is a double wedding - Cylo and Iolanthe are married alongside Zilchran and Cassandra The NBLs find the Smite of Tales; she shows them the ascension of Haythen Haythen ascends The fetch quest happens Hand of Redemption Rose of Necrotal Side quest to Lontharra - Bad Luck Brian Hilt of Eis'Bahad Brackish Blood of Biwore Victory for Necross Everlasting Wrath of Soljineur Feather from the Black Wing of an Archangel Jewel from a Crown that Can No Longer Be Act 5 The war against Haythen